1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a device in which a pattern is formed upon a substrate using a liquid drop discharge device, and to a device manufacturing apparatus, a device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Background Art
In the past, photolithographic methods have been generally used as methods of manufacturing devices that include detailed wiring patterns, such as semiconductor integrated circuits and the like. On the other hand, a method of manufacturing a device which uses a liquid drop discharge method such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying Open Publications Heisei 11-274671 and 2000-216330 etc. has come to notice. The technique which is disclosed in the above described publications is one in which a wiring pattern is formed by disposing a material upon a substrate by discharging from a liquid drop discharge head a liquid material containing a material for formation of a pattern against a pattern formation surface, and it is very effective from the point of view of being able to respond to demands for diversified small-quantity production
However, with a wiring pattern which is formed upon a device, generally a straight line pattern and a sloping line pattern which is inclined with respect to the straight line pattern are mixed together, or wiring patterns which have different line widths are mixed together. When an attempt is made to form these different format wiring patterns with a liquid drop discharge device under the same discharge conditions, it may happen that the desired pattern accuracy is no longer obtained. For example although it may be possible to form the straight line pattern with the desired pattern accuracy even if the discharge operation when forming the straight line pattern is performed with coarse dots, when forming the sloping line pattern with the same dots as when forming the straight line pattern, the problem arises that it may not be possible to obtain the desired shape because the edges of the sloping line pattern come to be formed as steps, which undesirably deteriorates the quality of the device.
In order to respond to this problem, it may be considered, for example, to utilize a method of manufacturing in which the discharge operation for the area in which the straight line pattern is to be formed is performed with coarse dots, and the discharge operation for the area in which the sloping line pattern is to be formed is performed with fine dots.
However, in implementing the above described method of manufacturing, there is the problem that since, with the liquid drop discharge device, for the area over which the discharge operation is to be performed with coarse dots, it is necessary to form a coarse bitmap and to control the discharge position based upon this bitmap, while, for the area over which the discharge operation is to be performed with fine dots, it is necessary to form a fine bitmap and to control the discharge position based upon this bitmap, accordingly this undesirably lengthens the time required for manufacture of the pattern.
The present invention has been conceived in consideration of this type of circumstance, and its objective is to provide a method of manufacturing a device, a device manufacturing apparatus, a device, and an electronic apparatus, which, when using a liquid drop discharge device to form, mixed together upon a substrate, patterns which have mutually differing formats, along with being able to form the patterns at the desired accuracy, also can shorten the time period required for manufacture.